


A Lad Can Hope

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #8 rare_pair (April 2006). The challenge is to write a story that includes the line 'Can you look into my eyes and tell me that you love me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lad Can Hope

George smiled broadly. The very busty blond bird in the red blouse was making eyes at him. He wouldn't mind having her all over him.

"Oi Jack... I think I've pulled." He wobbled against Jack, lips close to his governor's ear.

"Have you then? What that scrubber..." Jack twisted George around in his arms so they faced one another.

"Jack..." His eyes were hooded and he smiled up at Jack. "Maybe she's up for two."

"She's probably had two already tonight."

"That's not very nice." George hiccoughed and reached for his beer. He missed and it slid away. Jack retrieved it and put it into his hand.

"I'm not very nice."

"Except to me. Aren't ya?" He'd forgot about the girl and made himself comfortable on Jack.

"You're pissed. "

"Too bloody right I am. " He grinned up at Jack, searching for he didn't know what. "You ok?"

"No. Come on. Lets get you home."

Jack got the barman's attention and asked him to call a cab. George finished off his beer and finally managed to steer his glass back to the bar. Jack was warm and comfortable to lean against. Maybe home was a good idea. Jack's hand sat nicely in the small of his back and it was getting him randy. George looked up and leered. Jack's face clouded and he roughly stood George up.

"Let's go outside and wait."

George's stomach felt like lead. He knew that face. Jack was angry now. He'd done something wrong and was going to get a rollicking. He let Jack shove him to the door of the Crown and out the door.

It was always a shock, coming out of a pub. The cold night air snapping you out of your pleasant warm buzz. George blinked. He was already more aware of Jack's fierce grip on his arm and the stormy look on his face. Aware enough to realise what he'd done, now. Jack practically frogmarched him towards the alley and slammed him up against the wall. He sighed gustily and slumped against the bricks.

"Sorry Jack..."

Instead of the slap he expected, Jack stroked his cheek. George flinched in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, hands trailing lightly over George's ribs.

George was already randy, that's why he'd tried to pull that bird, why he'd plastered himself to Jack. Tormenting hands were going to make him forget about being in public. He moaned a little and tried not to lean into it.

"Don't tease Jack... please don't." he was whining, desperate to have more of Jack, even though he knew better.

"I'm not."

George closed his eyes and shook his head. Jack said that a lot, but his follow through was generally poor. He pulled himself away from Jack's grip and staggered away.

"Jack, I'm randy enough without you makin' it worse."

"Fine then go back in there and let that slag get you off."

George just sighed and rubbed his eyes. He staggered back towards the entrance to wait for the cab.

"Fine go in then." Jack shouted.

When George turned Jack had stomped away down the alley. George waited by the door until the cab arrived. When it did arrive, he fell into it and nodded off on the way home.

\--**--

"George... come on lad..."

Someone was shaking him. George's eyes fluttered open to Jack's face.

"Thought you were randy..." Jack was grinning and staring down at him.

"um..." was all George could manage between the drink and the sleep. Suddenly Jack's mouth was on his. George gasped in shock and tried to fight him off for air.

"What?" Jack went in for another kiss.

George was awake now and knew he was in his own bed. Jack was bare arsed and ready, right on top of him. He decided he'd find out later what was going on. Bare arsed Jack came first. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him soundly. They wriggled and humped against each other desperate for contact. George wormed his hand in and squeesed both their cocks together. Jack cried out and shuddered, covering his and George's bellies with his come. He rolled off George and onto his side. George blinked with the loss. He was so close he simply grabbed his own cock and started stroking, consideration had never been high on Jack's agenda.

"Leave off George..."

Jack's hand clamped over his. George whined with the interruption, his hips bouncing up in the futile hope of more.

"Jack please..." George couldn't finish begging, Jack's mouth descended on him like a hoover and began sucking him in earnest. George wailed with the force of it. It was just what he'd wanted; hard, wet and demanding. The pressure of Jack's throat on him was the finishing stroke.

"Dear bloody Christ..." George grabbed a fistful of grey curls on reflex as he filled Jack's mouth. He could feel Jack chuckle as he continued to suck. George could only manage to moan in thanks as the pleasure, booze and exhaustion left him limp. Jack finally let go and lay next to him. He took George's hand and held it tight.

"Do I tease you a lot George?"

"You bloody well know you do..."

"Why d'you bother?" Jack rubbed his lips over George's knuckles.

"Can't help myself, can I?" George yawned as his eyes as his eyes started to close.

"Do you love me George?"

George's eyes nearly popped from his head. He lay there, mouth hanging open in amazement. Jack had never before used that word in relation to what they did.

"George, Can you look into my eyes and tell me that you love me?"

Jack's expression was surprisingly tender and George didn't know what to do. For some reason his eyes had misted up and he sniffled a bit. "What's all this for?"

Jack smiled fondly at him and trailed his fingers through the hair on George's chest, gently rubbing his flushed, pink nipple.

"I'm rotten to you, George. I know it. But it's going to stop. You pulled that scrubber because I don't take care of you like I should. That's going to stop, I swear."

George wanted to believe him, very very much. He didn't though. He'd never allow himself to.

"Trust me Georgie..." Jack purred in his ear and nibbled on his jaw.

George held him tightly and sighed. He wished it wasn't Jack he loved. He wished that maybe it would have been ok to love Jack. He wished Jack meant what he said... But wishing wasn't getting him anywhere. He just held on and enjoyed what little he could have.

\------  
end  
April 2006


End file.
